I'm Home?
by MaggieHale
Summary: When Renesmee and Jacob run from the Volturie, they think that the others are going to die. 100 years later something happens to Renesmee, leaving her to retrace her footsteps. Will she belive all the new information that she gets? OCC
1. Chapter 1

DISOWNER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER!xoxo

**A.N. Im sorry for deleting my story with telling you guys, but it seriously wasnt going to go anywhere. I had found this story under my bed and had forgotten all about it. My friends really liked it and i was meaning to put it up on FanFiction alot but i kept forgetting. Then I started writting more down and knew this would be more of a sucess then the other story. I hope you like it. Oh and by the way this chapter is pg.s 722 and 723 of Breaking Dawn. It only has a couple of joined on senteces just to let you know. But anyway "Hope You Enjoy my first ever story :)"**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Let us counsel," Caius said eagerly.

"Let us counsel," Marcus repeated in an uninterested tone.

Aro turned his back against us again, facing the other ancients. They joined hands to form a black-shrouded triangle.

As soon as Aro's attention was engaged in the silent counsel, two more of their witnesses disappeared into the forest. I hoped, for their sake, that they were fast.

That was it. Carefully, I loosened Renesmee's arms from around my neck.

"You remember what I told you?"

Tears welled in her eyes, but she nodded. "I love you," she whispered.

Edward was watching us now, his topaz eyes wide. Jacob stared at us from the corner of his big dark eye.

"I love you, too," I said, and then I touched her locket. "More then my own life." I kissed her forehead.

Jacob whined uneasily.

I stretched up and whispered into his ear. "Wait until they are totally distracted, then run with her. Get as far away as you possibly can. When you've gone as far as you can on foot, she has what you need to get into the air."

Edward's and Jacob's faces were almost identical of horror, despite the fact that one of them was an animal.

Renesmee reached for Edward, and he took her in his arms. They hugged each other quietly.

"This is what you kept from me?" he whispered over her head.

"From Aro," I breathed.

"Alice?"

I nodded.

His face twisted with understanding and pain. Had that been the expression on my face when I'd finally put together Alice's clues?

Jacob was growling quietly, a low rasp that was even as an unbroken purr. His hackles were stiff and his teeth were exposed.

Edward kissed Renesmee's head and both her cheeks, and then he lifted her to Jacob's shoulder. She scrambled agilely onto his back, pulling herself into place with handfuls of his fur, and fit herself easily into the pit of his massive shoulder blades.

Jacob turned to me, his expressive eyes full of agony, and the rumbling growl still grating through his chest.

"You're the only one we could every trust her with," I murmured to him. "If you never loved her this much, I could never bear this. I know you can protect her, Jacob."

He whined again, and dropped his head to butt it against my shoulder.

"I know," I whispered. "I love you too, Jake. You'll always be my best man."

A tear the size of a baseball rolled into his russet fur beneath his eye.

Edward leaned his head against the same shoulder he placed Renesmee. "Goodbye, Jacob, my brother…my son."

"Run before they catch you," I whispered. "I love you."

I closed my eyes as the tears spilled out. Edward help me to his chest and whispered, "It's ok I love you."A

* * *

**A.N. Sooo.... did you like it!? I'm going to put up my next chapter when i finish typing it up :) i hope you like it!**

**all me love MGG!3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters in this story : ( they all belong to Stephanie Meyer!!!!!!!!!! : )**

**A.N. Hey guyz! it took me a while but i have completed my mission! XD I had ta change somethings and yer so its like...yer haha! anyways i hope u enjoy it and i would love to here more of a response! : ) pweeeze! hehe and also im kinda starting a cross-over for Harry Potter and Twilight and well Hermoine and Bella are twins and umm yer they are witches and they go to HOGWARTS!!!!!!!!! *cue opera singers*.........anyways umm yer and they have the same characters and stuff. The deal with Edward and Cedric is that they are twins to *gasp* hehe! instead of Cho its Tanya and she has a crew so yer...thats all ive figured out so...yer... Hope u like this new chappy-chap-chapter hehe! HERE IT TIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 2

~*~100 Years Later~*~

RPOV

Running as hard as my legs could take me, just to beat Jacob to the elk, I felt the same emptiness that I have felt over the last 100 years. Jacob felt it too. I could tell. I caught the elf first. I jumped on its back and broke its neck, so that it couldn't feel the pain it was about to endure.

As I slowly lowered my mouth to the elk's neck, I saw something from the corner of my eye. A cloaked figure raced up to Jacob, in his wolf form, and talked him to the ground. I sat there dumbstruck as I watched Jacob pull free.

He snapped each limp off the person that had attached him. Then, as quickly as he could, snapped some branches off a tree and piled them around the body. Then he quickly changed to his normal self. He shoved on his pants quick enough so that I couldn't take a peek.

"Renesmee, do you have a lighter on you?!" he yelled out to me.

I shoved my hand in my pocked and fumbled around. I felt a long, plastic, brick-like container that held some fluid. It was the lighter.

"Umm…yes," I sighed, as I threw him the lighter.

In one swift movement he caught the lighter and set the pile of branches on fire. Then he turned to me.

"Renesmee…" he whispered. "You have to go back…back to the cabin. You have to pack all your things and run. Once you have done that I need you to go away. Go far away as possible…"

"But where…why?" I stuttered.

"Because there will be scary people chasing me, and if you stay with me, they may hurt you, and I promised your mum that I would keep you safe," he told me. "Just go!" he took a deep breath and walked away.

"Will I ever get to see you?" I called out to him.

"Soon…when all of this is over, I will see you," and with that he changed his form and ran off.

I stood there in shock and watched his figure slowly disappear into the darkness. Then I turned and walked towards the cottage. Opening the door of our cottage I grabbed a nearby back pack and threw it on my bed.

While I packed my clothes, I thought about where I should go. I remembered that my pop lived in a town called Forks, maybe I should move there? Would he care? Would he let me stay? Who cares he should, I am his only living heir! I giggled to myself as I walked to the bathroom.

I grabbed a small cosmetics bag and shoved my toiletries and other necessary items into it. Just as I was about to walk back to my suitcase, I saw a picture of me and Jacob when we went to my very first theme park. It was in front of the Cinderella Castle at Disney World. I was only five years old but looked about ten to fourteen years old. I stood next to Jacob with a big grin on our faces. I giggled as I placed the photo softly into the bag.

I decided to have a shower before I left. After my shower I slid into a pair of faded skinny jeans, a white tank top, black stilettos, with a leather jacket over top. Before I left I looked down at the necklace that I was wearing. It had been given to me before I had to run away with Jacob. That was 100 years ago, and I still wear it, because it was the only thing that I had left to remind me of my parents. It was a silver locket, but I've never opened it. It's not that I can't, it's just that I don't want to.

I grabbed my bag off my bed and slung it onto my back. Then I ran as hard as I could to the nearby road, to catch a taxi to go to the airport. When I got to the airport I walked over to the lady at the desk and gave her money for my ticket.

"There's a plane that has just landed to go to Forks now," the lady at the desk told me. "If you ran you might be able to get there in time," she added while handing me my tickets.

"Thanks," I said as I ran, at human speed, towards the gateway to the plane. I showed the lady my ticket and went inside the plan. I had the window seat so I was fine.

I looked out the window of the plane. When it took off I soon fell asleep and forgot about what was ahead of me.

* * *

**A.N. Soooo...........how did u like it me darlings! I'm not here right now so please leave ur review after this beep....BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! *person in background- IS THAT LOUD ENOUGH FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* XD have a nice day **


End file.
